Lo prometido es deuda
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Por qué la princesa va por voluntad propia a los dominios de Bowser? Oneshot


**"_SUPER MARIO BROS." PERTENECE A NINTENDO_**

* * *

El trabajo de Peach no consistía sólo en dejarse raptar y rescatar y participar en juegos. Era la princesa regente del Reino Champiñón por mandato de su padre, y era un trabajo realmente duro. Los paseos con Mario por los jardines eran esporádicos, tanto que ella los esperaba como los niños esperan las vacaciones. Sólo podía darlos cuando el papeleo, las recepciones y la supervisión de los proyectos reales se lo permitían, cosa que no sucedía nada a menudo.

Aquel día estaba atrapada en una pesadilla burocrática con Toadsworth. Hacía una mañana demasiado buena como para estar encerrados en el despacho de palacio, pero no podían hacer nada. Había cientos de papeles que revisar y no podían perder el tiempo. Peach se había levantado temprano para tenerlo hecho lo antes posible, pero parecía que no iba a acabar nunca.

Toadsworth había terminado de ordenar las ordenanzas cuando levantó la vista hacia la princesa para pedirle que firmara algunas de ellas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente el calendario.

- ...¿Princesa?

Peach giró la cabeza hacia él dejando escapar un ruidito interrogante.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Toadsworth.

- No, nada-respondió Peach.

- Tiene que firmar eso-Toadsworth le tendió los papeles.

Peach leyó y firmó los tres primeros en silencio. Cuando llegó al cuarto, miró a su ayudante de reojo y preguntó con la mirada de nuevo en los documentos:

- Toadsworth...¿Crees que podría cancelar mi agenda de esta tarde?

El champiñón la miró desconcertado.

- Princesa, esta tarde tiene una cita con la Reina Abeja, ¿no lo recuerda?

- Sí, lo sé, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

- Ambas tardaron meses en concertarla.

- Es verdad, pero lo digo en serio, Toadsworth, tengo algo muy, **muy** importante que hacer esta tarde. ¿No podríamos quedar otro día?

Toadsworth, suspirando, sacó la agenda de Peach de debajo del mar de papeles que había sobre la mesa y echó un vistazo.

- ...Tal vez pueda dejarlo para pasado mañana-dijo por fin.

- Gracias, Toadsworth. Toma-sonrió Peach, dándole los papeles firmados.

- Ejem...¿Puedo saber qué es eso tan importante que tiene que hacer para cancelar todos sus compromisos?

Como única respuesta, Peach sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Qué más tengo que firmar?

Toadsworth no insistió. Si Peach cambiaba de tema, era porque definitivamente era sólo asunto suyo.

* * *

- ¡Pst!

Toad se giró sobre sus talones y vio a Toadsworth haciéndole señas para que se acercara a él. Cuando el joven champiñón estuvo a su lado, le agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró a una habitación cercana.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Toad al ver a Toadsworth echar el cerrojo.

- Estoy preocupado por la princesa Peach-dijo él.

- ¿Por Peach? ¿Qué le pasa a Peach?

- Nada, realmente, pero...Hace un rato me ha pedido que cancele todos sus compromisos para esta tarde y cuando le he preguntado el motivo no ha querido soltar prenda.

- Oh...Bueno...Tal vez haya quedado con Mario...Ya sabes.

- Sí, lo sé. Puede ser una cita, una tarde de compras con la princesa Daisy o yo qué sé. Al grano. Quiero que la sigas.

- ¿Como que la siga?

- Que vayas donde ella vaya y veas con quién...

- Sé lo que significa "seguir". Pero creo que estás exagerando, ¿no? Peach es mayorcita para saber lo que hace.

- Sí, pero me temo que esté envuelta en algo peligroso y no quiera decírselo a nadie. Ya sabes cómo es. Por eso me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que está dándose besitos con Mario o pasándoselo en grande por ahí.

- Vale, lo entiendo, pero...¿Por qué yo?

- Porque tú no llamas mucho la atención y eres joven para andar de acá para allá. Además, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Yo también tengo cosas que...

- Bueno, pero Peach me ha pedido que la represente delante de sus consejeros y no tengo tiempo para todo. De modo que...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La seguiré-suspiró Toad, cerrando los ojos de puro hastío.

- Gracias, Toad. En cuanto sepas algo, avísame-sonrió Toadsworth.

* * *

Nada más terminar de comer, Peach salió de palacio completamente sola.

Bueno, completamente no. Toad, a cinco metros de distancia, la seguía, atento a cada uno de sus pasos.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en un saco de terciopelo que la princesa llevaba consigo. Tenía un bulto importante, pero parecía no pesarle demasiado. ¿Qué sería?

Ambos caminaron bastante rato sin que Peach reparara en ningún momento en su amigo, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. De hecho, pasada una hora de caminata sin descanso, Toad iba prácticamente con la lengua fuera mientras que Peach canturreaba alegremente. "Claro, practica tanto deporte que está en forma", pensó Toad. Él, como casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacer esas cosas, estaba muy desentrenado. Pero bueno, esa era otra historia. Lo que le llamaba la atención era que Peach no se había detenido ni un momento para hablar con nadie y la casa de Mario estaba tan lejos ya que no podían haber quedado.

Al poco rato llegaron a un lugar que a Toad le puso los pelos de punta. Nada más posar sus ojos en los árboles raquíticos, los ríos de lava y el cielo sin sol, se dio cuenta de que acababan de entrar en el Reino de las sombras. "Dios mío, ¿qué hace Peach aquí?". ¡Aquellos eran los dominios de Bowser! ¿Es que se iba a entregar en bandeja a su captor? No, no podía ser. Peach nunca haría una cosa así. Detestaba a Bowser por sus contínuos secuestros e intentos de acabar con sus seres queridos. Jamás iría a su encuentro si podía evitarlo.

¿Entonces?

Quiso frenarla, pero no debía saber que estaba allí.

Al poco rato, llegaron a una pradera que distaba mucho de ser paisaje bonito: la hierba estaba medio muerta y grisácea y no había un solo pájaro que alegrara con su canto el lugar. Pero a Bowser eso parecía importarle poco. El mismísimo rey Koopa estaba allí, rodeado de sirvientes y sentado junto a su hijo sobre un mantel de cuadros rojo. Parecía un picnic. Toad se sintió confuso al comprobar por los platos que había sobre el mantel que sí que lo era, porque no se imaginaba al terrible Bowser merendando al aire libre con su retoño. Su confusión pasó a terror al ver que Peach se acercaba a ellos. Toad quiso gritar, sacarla de allí, pero sólo pudo observar tras un árbol seco cómo los Koopas se giraban hacia ella con una sonrisita que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Así que has venido...-dijo Bowser, levantándose del suelo cuando ella llegó a su encuentro.

- Sí. Lo prometido es deuda-asintió Peach. Toad se fijó en que su tono de voz era absolutamente sereno, igual que su expresión.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Has venido, has venido!-chilló Junior, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a abrazarse a ella.

Toad vio dibujarse una bonita sonrisa en la cara de Peach y separarse del niño para sacar algo del interior de la bolsa que llevaba.

Como estaba algo alejado, sólo pudo ver que era un enorme estuche.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bowsy-le deseó la princesa.

- ¡Waaaaa!-exclamó el heredero de Bowser, abriéndolo. Los pinceles y botes de pintura que sacó revelaron a Toad que era un set de pintura.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Mucho! ¡Muchísimo! ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Gracias!

La agarró del brazo con tanto ímpetú que casi la tiró al suelo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Peach, lejos de asustarse, soltó una risita.

- He traído unas cuantas hojas, por si quieres dibujar ahora-añadió, sacando de la bolsa un paquete de folios en blanco.

- ¡Genial! ¡Te voy a dibujar a ti!-Junior no tardó ni un segundo en sentarse sobre la hierba a dibujar.

Bowser rió y miró a Peach.

- No tenías por qué traer nada. Se suponía que tenerte aquí iba a ser su regalo.

- Bueno, pensé que le haría ilusión-dijo Peach, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias por todo. ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta? Es de fresa y nata.

- Sí, claro. Me encantan.

Bowser ayudó a la grácil princesita a sentarse sobre el mantel e hizo que uno de sus Goombas le sirvieran un cacho de tarta. Peach comenzó a comer mientras Junior se fijaba en ella de vez en cuando para dibujarla.

Pasaron un rato muy animado. Realmente parecían una familia feliz. Bowser la colmaba de atenciones y su hijo atraía su atención con juegos y regalos hechos por sí mismo. Peach reía con ellos y respondía al cariño del pequeño como una buena madre.

Así que era eso...Sólo quería hacer de madre para el hijo de Bowser por su cumpleaños...

Toad suspiró. Finalmente, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa cerciorándose de que nadie le veía.

Nada le garantizaba que Peach no fuera a ser secuestrada de nuevo con al excusa del cumpleaños, pero de algún modo se sentía tranquilo. Bowser era un malvado, sí, pero sabía cuidar bien de ella. Y si la princesa no regresaba aquella noche, al menos sabía dónde estaba.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de eso a Toadsworth cuando regresó a palacio. El champiñón llevaba un buen rato esperándolo a la entrada del reino (Toad sospechaba que no se había movido de allí desde que se fueron) y nada más verlo quiso saber todos los detalles. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

- Cuéntame, muchacho, cuéntame. ¿Dónde está? ¿Con quién está? ¿Qué está haciendo? Es casi de noche. ¡Habla! ¡Habla de una vez!

- Peach está bien-se limitó a contestar Toad.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. De eso y de que tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho.

Toadsworth miró interrogante a Toad, pero él le dio las buenas tardes y entró al castillo a descansar tras la caminata.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
